death_classfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Frost (Earth-616)
' Emma Grace Frost', also known as the White Queen, was born to a Boston mercantile family. Deemed unfit in her father's eyes, Emma produced low grade point averages and was a social outcast while attending Snow Valley School for Girls. After leaving her family, Emma had to make her way through her life with help from her telepathic mutant powers. Throughout her life, she has been a part of several different organizations, including the X-Men, Generation X, and the Hellfire Club. Relatives *Winston Frost (father, deceased) *Hazel Frost (mother) *Christian Frost (brother) *Adrienne Frost (sister, deceased) *Cordelia Frost (sister) *Sophie Cuckoo (clone/daughter) *Phoebe Cuckoo (clone/sister) *Irma Cuckoo (clone/sister) *Celeste Cuckoo (clone/sister) *Esme Cuckoo (clone/daughter) *Ruby Summers (alternate reality daughter) *Megan Summers (alternate reality daughter) *Alex Frost-Summers (alternate reality son) *Summers Twins (alternate reality daughters) Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Since adolescence, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, inducing mental pain, and limited psychometry. Frost possesses telepathic abilities of a similar caliber to those of Charles Xavier, over which she has an extremely refined level of skill. Frost has been cited as a "world-class telepath" and an "Omega class telepath". Additionally, she has also been referred to as being among the five telepaths on the planet capable of seamlessly altering a mind. She has demonstrated the ability to stalemate Exodus and has overcome telepaths such as Nate Grey, Kid Omega, and Rachel Summers through greater power, experience, and skill. *''Psionic Shields:'' She has the ability to erect psychic shields for protection of herself and other minds. She is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic and empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, mental deception, etc. Mind readers only "hear" static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those she has shielded. **''Psionic Shield Removal:'' When Wolverine was thought to be protected from her due to Level 9 psi-shields created by Charles Xavier, she stated that she herself is Level 10 and could easily take them down, though their removal might leave Wolverine with the mentality of a three-year-old child. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Frost can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which can do damage on either a physical or mental level and which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Psionic Lightning:'' She can channel the ambient psionic energy in the air through a target having a physical effect on her victim. This was used once against Monet St. Croix, knocking her out. *''Telepathic and Mind Cloaking:'' She can telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around her as well. However, telepathic cloaking is not perfect and powerful telepaths may notice and 'see' through this ability. She can also rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Frost can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there. The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. *''Information Absorption:'' She can quickly process and store information by mental transference. *''Information Downloading:'' She has the abilaity to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Astral Projection:'' Frost can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical plane. On the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. *''Power Inhibition:'' She has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Pain Inducement:'' She can induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Intuitive Multilingualism:'' She can intuitively translate new languages with her telepathic talents. *''Mind Blasts:'' She is able to place large amounts of information into the minds of others, causing great pain. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Link:'' Frost has the ability to develop mental links with other people which remain as connections to those individuals long after the link itself has been broken. *''Mind Possession:'' Frost has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Sedation:'' Frost has the ability to telepathically sedate one's victim so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Mind Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or group of people. **''Trauma Healing:'' She can erase a person's memories to heal mental trauma through psychic surgery. She can also stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Mind Transferal:'' She has the ability to transfer both her mind and powers into another host body should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' Frost has the ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels temporarily. *''Mental Detection:'' Frost can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental engrams emitted by such a being. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Frost's enhanced psionic senses enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to her well-being and are in her immediate vicinity. *''Psychometry:'' It is said that she possesses a form of psychometric powers, but she has yet to show them as they still be a growth of her powerful telepathic abilities. Telekinesis: Frost has also been stated to be a potential telekinetic. She unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. *''Telekinetic Blasts:'' She has the power to emit blasts of telekinetic energy. *''Force Fields:'' Frost can project powerful fields of manipulated energy to protect herself from outside attacks. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide Secondary Mutation installed by Cassandra Nova, Frost possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, her body will automatically transform back to its normal state. This transformation also alters her personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. She does not have access to her telepathic powers while in her diamond form, although she could during the first time after her Secondary Mutation. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately two tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless stamina or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most form of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. She has withstood being zapped by Young Cyclops' optic blast, blows from Hulk when he was on a rampage, and blasts from the Living Celestial. Despite the Living Celestial's blast breaking her arm off, this showed an incredibly powerful upper limit to her powers. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit, before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water, or oxygen. *''Psychic Immunity:'' Frost has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form, but in turn, she is unable to use her own telepathic powers until she turns back. Phoenix Force (formerly): Frost was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted her the great cosmic powers of the Phoenix, as well as greatly enhancing her telepathic abilities during her time as its host. At the time of her being a Phoenix avatar, she was stated to be an "Omega-level mutant threat" and demonstrated the following powers: *''Enhanced Telepathy:'' Whilst in possession of the Phoenix Force, Frost's already formidable telepathic powers were greatly enhanced to the point where she was able to temporarily disable and telepathically scan the psi-resistant Red Hulk. At one point, she demonstrated the ability to simultaneously access the thoughts of everyone on the planet. *''Interstellar Travel:'' As a Phoenix Force avatar, Frost could fly unaided through the vacuum of space and could also travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. As a member of the Phoenix Force, Frost could fly long distances between the Blue Side of the Moon and Utopia, where she travelled by levitating her body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' As an avatar of the Phoenix Force, Frost could create cosmic flames under any conditions - even the impossible ones, such as in space or underwater. These flames did not require oxygen to burn, and they burned so intensely that matter was consumed without byproducts, such as ash. She had perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she willed. *''Immortality:'' Even after being shattered while in her diamond form by Thor and thrown into space, the shards of Frost's body fell back to Earth, ripped through Thor's body, and reassembled, demonstrating her immortality as an avatar of the Phoenix Force. *''Telekinesis:'' While battling both the Avengers and the X-Men united by Charles Xavier in order to stop both Frost and Cyclops, Frost deflected Storm's lightning and could even choke both the Red Hulk and Wolverine simultaneously without touching them. Abilities Expert Technician: Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize the energy for various effects. She devised the mechanism by which Mastermind projected his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix Force. Defense Training: Frost is an above-average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. During a training session in which Frost did not have access to her powers, Banshee attempted to make an example of her. She quickly, efficiently, and easily dispatched Banshee, much to his embarassment. Master Astral Combatant: Frost is trained and excels in astral combat. Weaknesses Alcoholism: After killing her sister, Frost became an alcoholic. Category:Individuals Category:Cosmic Avengers Category:Frost International Category:X-Men Category:Phoenix Five Category:Osborn's X-Men Category:Cabal (Dark Illuminati) Category:Hellions Squad Category:Generation X Category:Hellions Category:Hellfire Club Category:Legion Accursed Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Sex Therapists Category:Chief Executive Officers Category:Teachers Category:Headmasters Category:Heirs Category:Exotic Dancers Category:B.S. in Business Administration Category:M.A. in Psychotherapy Category:Business Administration Category:Sexology Category:Psychotherapy Category:Females Category:5'10" Category:144 lbs Category:436 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Empire State University Category:Telepathy Category:Thought Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Illusion Casting Category:Memory Alteration Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Swapping Category:Sedation Category:Pain Inducement Category:Psychometry Category:Psychic Shields Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Information Absorption Category:Information Transferal Category:Power Negation Category:Intuitive Translation Category:Mind Blasts Category:Psychic Links Category:Mind Possession Category:Paralyzation Category:Personality Alteration Category:Memory Erasure Category:Trauma Healing Category:Mind Transferal Category:Power Augmentation Category:Power Sense Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Diamond Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Phoenix Force Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Cosmic Pyrokinesis Category:Immortality Category:Electronics Category:Martial Arts Category:Athleticism Category:Astral Combat Category:Alcoholism